


Second Rate

by oneblacksheep



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Prison Sex, Smut, cane sucking, divas having sex, sarcastic doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneblacksheep/pseuds/oneblacksheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilton and Gideon have sex in Gideon's cell, sarcastic diva queens ahead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Rate

**Author's Note:**

> The fabulous http://mads-next-meal.tumblr.com/ gave me courage to post this. Hope you all enjoy it.

"Gideon. Gideon, is it in yet?" 

A frustrated huff comes from Abel's lips, "I'm getting there." 

Chilton sighs exasperatedly, "I swear, if you don't just fuck me now I am going to find someone else in this place who can."

At that, Abel laughs. "Oh please, like you'd find anyone else willing to fuck your pompous ass. Face it, I'm all you've got in this hospital."

Chilton only rolls his eyes, "Alright, alright, I'm ready. Just get this over with and fast."

Abel sighs and spreads Chilton's legs farther apart, "Whatever you say, my queen." Gideon doesn't wait for a reply, only thrusts in with all he's got. Chilton's mouth falls open, always silenced by the pain and pleasure of it all. A moan comes from his mouth, but Abel's taking his breath away with each thrust, turning him into a mess of breathy panting and silent screams. 

"This is very unorthodox Frederick, I wonder what your colleagues would think, finding how you beg like a little bitch for your patient's cock. I wonder if Doctor Lecter would tolerate you if you knew how you come undone so easily." Abel's voice is light and snarky, as if he's not fucking his doctor into oblivion. 

"I-I should ha-have you put into-o s-solitary confi-finement." Chilton stutters out, hating the way Gideon does this to him, but craving it too much to ever put an end to their relationship, if it could be called that. 

Chilton's moans grow into screams and Abel knows he's close, can feel it in the way the man clenches around him. His eyes catch sight of Chilton's dis-guarded cane, and decides to take advantage of the man's desperate state. 

"P-please, please Gideon, please!" Chilton's vision is blurring, his body so desperate for release. "Suck." He hears Abel prompt him. He doesn't try to make sense of what anything is anymore, just opens his mouth to feel a heavy polished weight being pushed into him. It tastes of metal but he's too close to care. He closes his mouth around the head of his cane, gagging when Abel pushes it to the back of his throat, barely able to take it. 

"Now come like the dirty little school girl you are, dear Frederick." Gideon spits out, voice frustratingly calm even as his own climax rears. 

Chilton gags on the cane as hot stripes of cum decorate his suit, his vision blacks out momentarily but he does not miss Gideon's own face of ecstasy when he comes, buried deep inside him. He knows he'll feel the pain of the stretch later when he leaves, but he can't bring himself to care as he throws his head back further into Gideon's sweat stained pillow of his cell, his over sensitive prostate being prodded once more before Gideon pulls out.

Chilton looks wrecked, but Abel likes him like that. He props Chilton's now wet-tipped cane at the end of his cot. "You are absolutely useless after sex, my dear." Gideon comments as he uses his fingers to wipe the mess off of Chilton's damp button up. Chilton does not have to be told anything, he knows to lick it off when Gideon presents his spent covered fingers in front of his lips; something that used to make Chilton uncomfortable, but now the gesture seems oddly intimate. 

Abel pulls his underwear and pants up for the disheveled doctor, careful with the buttons and zipper, and purposefully pulls the belt one loop tighter than normal. Chilton has begun to get up, finally gathering his bearings. "You're a mess Doctor Chilton," He speaks up after the normal awkward moment of silence following anything they do. "Perhaps you should take the day off." Gideon means it in the kindest way he can muster, the only tenderness he gives Chilton, other than the occasional late night talks they have, neither making a move to do or say anything, Chilton acting as mere company for the well versed ex-surgeon.

Chilton gives him a look somewhere between fondness and annoyance. And to Gideon's surpirse, kisses the side of his temple as he makes his way out limping. "Sorry Abel, you won't be getting rid of me so easy, especially not with second rate sex." 

Gideon shakes his head with a smile, far too genuine than he'd like it to be. He waits patiently at his cell doors when Chilton walks out, knowing he'll be returning in just a few seconds.

"I need my cane." Chilton mutters upon his return, holding his hand through the cell bars. Gideon smirks and hands it to him, head side first so he'll have to feel the handle. The look of mortification when Chilton feels it's wet, and knows how it happened is something Gideon stores away in the back of his mind. Just as Chilton gets it through the bars, trying to find some dignity, Abel brushes his finger over Chilton's saying, "I've not known many second rate sex partners to get another man to suck on their own cane."

Chilton storms off in a fiery blush, telling the guards to restrict Gideon's activity time before he makes his way to his office.


End file.
